The Hardest Thing
by Reese Craven
Summary: [ON HOLD]16 year old Harry Potter is sent back to the Dursley's again and forced to write daily letters telling the order everythings alright. But its not and it has to do with a secret he's been keeping. What does it have to do with Severus Snape? And Wh
1. The Big Secret

**Title**: The Hardest Thing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter in any way or form, even if my mind wishes to think so. Not mine, leave me alone.

**Dedications**: Ja-leandra-la-lok, who _loves_ this pairing. Reaka for being my stalker. Chrissy for being my "bitch". Lauren (Nicholas will be forever prettier! Do you still have those cups? Just curious.) And all my friends on Willow's fics forum! (Mac, Kitty, Willow, Jens!)

**Warnings**: **_R_.** Rated for mentions of abuse, use of vulgar terms, and swearing_. **M-Preg**_. Somehow in my twisted imagination, boys can get pregnant. It's just something that can happen in my version of their world. **_Slash_.** If you didn't leave after finding out a guy can get pregnant, it shouldn't shock you that the main character is gay and has a romantic relationship with a man. **If you don't like any of that, don't read it.** I'm not by any means forcing you to endure my writing.

**Pairings**: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape, Sirius/Remus (eventually a back ground couple...I think)

**Category**: Romance/ Angst

**Summary**: 16 year old Harry Potter is sent home to live with the Dursleys' again for the summer. Harry is put back into the unbearably small cupboard to use as a bedroom and forced to write letters to the order every three days telling them that everything is alright. But it's not. Harry is harboring a huge secret. What will happen when its time to reveal this secret to the order? And more importantly, what is Severus Snape going to do about it?

**Authors Note**: Welcome to the beginning of another story! I'm so proud! I've finally gotten something posted on this story! Okay, back to business. Keep in mind the warnings for this story. They're there for a reason. Sirius is alive! I simply don't accept what happened to him in OotP. And all I really have left to say is that this somewhat follows the path of some of those "Sev/ Harry rescue from the Dursleys'" stories. But only very loosely followed. In this particular story, there are some major differences. With that said, I want to make it clear that everything will work out in the end! That's it for me! Read and Review!

--

**Chapter 1- The Big Secret**

"_You're just a whore."_

The words echoed yet again in his mind. He hated himself. How could he have fallen for it? Wasn't the trap just so obvious? Tears prickled at his eyes yet again, but this time he let them fall. The one man he thought he could count on, the one person who had ever loved him thought he was a whore.

Ever since returning to the Dursleys', their treatment of him had gotten worse. The threats issued by the Order only had him writing letters for everyday telling them that everything was okay. Even though it wasn't. Dudley got his second bedroom back while Harry was back in the cupboard. The very dark cupboard that smelled like mold and dust. On top of that they were hardly even feeding him. Apparently if they did that, it would break the illusion that he didn't exist.

As if all of that wasn't enough, he'd been feeling off for weeks. Giving birth in a cupboard could do that. So far, no one knew about the child; which was a good thing because the Dursleys' probably would've killed him by now.

Now he had a damn good reason to survive. Namely his son Andrew. Harry himself might go hungry, but not his baby. It turned out that he was capable of breast feeding.

'I learn something new everyday,' He thought idly as Andrew feasted. He knew he'd have to tell someone eventually. This was just too big of a thing to keep secret. The only things debatable was who to tell and how.

'Ron wouldn't suspect anything if I sent him an encrypted message. He's not the type to read between the lines. For that matter neither is Sirius, but he's quick to jump to conclusions about my well-being. In this case that's exactly what I need. And Hermioneâ€she'll just know that something's wrong. I guess I'll just have to hope one of them catches on,' Harry thought pulling out the paper he was given to use when writing to the order. He stared at it for a few moments, then began writing.

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm feeling great! As well as I felt during the Triwizard tournament during the first task! I'm having such a great summer! I'm so busy with my homework I don't think I'll have time to visit you all at Gimmald Place this year. See you September 1st!_

_Harry_

Harry looked down at his finished letter and decided that it would do. With any luck, he'd be able to leave the Dursleys' in three days. As suspicious of him as they were, it didn't change the fact that they were just downright stupid.

--

**A/N**: What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Unsure? Let me know! **_Review!_**


	2. Did you say baby?

**Title**: The Hardest Thing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Ask Harry. He'll tell you. More like he owns me.

**Warnings**: **_R_.** Rated for mentions of abuse, use of vulgar terms, and swearing_. **M-Preg**_. Somehow in my twisted imagination, boys can get pregnant. It's just something that can happen in my version of their world. **_Slash_.** If you didn't leave after finding out a guy can get pregnant, it shouldn't shock you that the main character is gay and has a romantic relationship with a man. **If you don't like any of that, don't read it.** I'm not by any means forcing you to endure my writing.

**Pairings**: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape, Sirius/Remus (Only as a background pairing)

**Category**: Romance/ Angst

**Summary**: 16 year old Harry Potter is sent home to live with the Dursleys' again for the summer. Harry is put back into the unbearably small cupboard to use as a bedroom and forced to write letters to the order every three days telling them that everything is alright. But it's not. Harry is harboring a huge secret. What will happen when its time to reveal this secret to the order? And more importantly, what is Severus Snape going to do about it?

**Authors Note**: Hola! I'm taking Spanish at school now. You don't care, but that's not the point. Don't review in Spanish! I don't really understand most of it. I'm shocked at how many reviews I got for this first chapter alone! I'm impressed! That's way more than I expected. Now on to matters of business. There were a few often asked questions. One of which was "How could Harry give birth in a cupboard without the Dursleys finding out?" The answer...Wandless magic. A silencing charm type thing. I'll go into more detail later in the actual story. The other is, "Who is Andrew's father?" Though a few of you figured it out, I'm not telling. You'll see. So...read and review!

**To the Reviewers**:

**KungZoune-** A little tease you say? Yeah. You're right. Thanks!

**KAT15**- Thanks!

**Bound-to-Evanescence**- Thanks!

**Anarane Anwamane**- Thanks!

**Yaoi-is-gay-13-** Don't worry! Help is on the way. I agree though. Poor baby Andrew. Thanks!

**Stasha Malfoy**- Well I hope you start liking it! This story has been on my mind since the first time I read a Harry/Sev angst fic- Things'll work out! I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lalie Elhini Atta-** Hmm...what do you mean by "get"? As in there was some potion that made it possible for him to conceive it? If that's the case...no. Male wizards in my world are just built that way and can become pregnant, though I'll probably mention that in the story at some point. Thanks!

**Squiddie03-** ::laughs nervously and collapses:: Okay. Fact of the matter is...you find that out round chapter 3. And he's trying to tell them. Dursleys' read the letters he sends, so he has to encrypt any message he wants to send. Something'll be done about he evil Dursleys'. Don't worry! Thanks!

**SiLvEr FaTeD**- Thanks!

**Shania Maxwell**- Thanks!

**Miru Amai** A bit kinky aren't you? Don't worry. The abuse is coming. One day I might write a tragic abuse fic just for you...thanks!

**Jedi-Bant**- Thanks very much! I'll explain better later because the order will realize the same thing after they take care of priorities. Like getting Harry. Not to leave you hanging, it has to do with wandless magic. Trust me, I understand the confusion. Thanks!

**Gundam06serenity**- Uh...sorry about the shortness, but I can pretty much guarantee they'll all be about that length. Thanks for liking it!

**HP's twin-** Yay! Someone loves it! Thanks!

**Lady-Laffs-a-lot-** Thanks!

**Inumoon3-** Thanks! I'm surprised no one's figured out who Andrew's father is, but I'll keep it a secret for now for suspenses's sake. Harry's magic things were taken away from him so he couldn't hex them. Thanks again!

**Domikins-** You'll find out later though I shall give you a hint. Think of the title. Who do you think Andy's father is? Definitely NOT Ron though. Ick! I hate Harry/Ron pairings. Thanks!

**KagomePotter-** Thanks! I like your name! Great cross between HP and Inuyasha!

**The-mpreg-spirit- **Most likely Jen-Jen. I tend to work with flashbacks! Don't worry, you'll at least get an explanation of his pregnancy! Lol. Thanks!

**Hippy Flower Voldie's kid**- Lol. Thanks for liking it, though you had the same point as other reviewers. I understand this, so thus it shall be explained more lengty later, but they didn't know because of something to do with wandless magic.

**Phoenix5**- Don't worry about it! I couldn't even tell it wasn't your language until you told me! Is different a good thing I wonder? Hmm...thanks for the wonderful review and someone will take the hint in this chapter, thought it only follows Harry . It'll be included in a flashback!

**Crescomellonin**- Yay! You like it! I love the name Andrew! Thanks!

**Opal**- Thanks for the review! Hmm...the answer to your question lies within wandless magic.

**Nickole Riddle**- I think that the first chap. Is just a bit confusing, but I will explain everything eventually. Promise. Thanks!

**Reaka**- Lol. Thanks!

**Quills 'N Ink**- I'm glad you're willing to give it a chance! Thanks!

**Miss Blizzard**- You know what? You're my new best friend! You picked up on who the father is! And...you'll have to find out later what he really thinks. Thanks you!

**Draco Malfoy-Potter**- Thanks!

**Lynette**-Thanks! I'm glad you like how it starts!

**Andromeda's Kitty**- Thanks! I'm glad you like how it starts!

**Niimura Yume**- Thanks! I'm so happy you like it! ï

**Chellej**-Thanks. I suppose you're going to have to read to find out! I'm working on it!

**Enelya Elendil**- Thanks!

**Kitty Minky**- Love ya much Kit! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lonelyheart**- Thanks. Unfortunately...I don't think the chapters will be much longer.

**Ssjmiraitrks**- Thanks much! Check the A/N for the how's or just read the fic. All shall be explained!

**SmoothNcreamy-** Lol. Calm down I shall explain. Check the last few sentences of the A/N.

**Kelly-** Thanks!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it very much!

--

**Chapter 2- Did you say... 'baby'?**

"Idiot boy! I told you not to burn the bacon!" Vernon Dursley screamed at Harry.

"I wasn't trying to Uncle Vernon. But it's a little difficult to wash your car and cook at the same time," Harry replied.

"How dare you talk back to me!" Vernon yelled backhanding Harry across the face. The blow stung but he managed not to fall over.

"Aren't we the defiant one?" Vernon said smirking maliciously. Suddenly Vernon punched Harry in the face and he fell over. He attempted to get up, but was prevented from doing so by a hard kick delivered to his ribs. Harry let out a choked cry of pain.

Vernon pulled him up by the hair.

"Are you going to talk back to me now, freak?" Vernon all but spat.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Vernon took that opportunity to punch him in the gut. Vernon released his hair and let him fall to the ground, only to start kicking him again. Harry struggled to say conscious, but it was difficult due to the pain and the fact he was coughing up blood whenever he got a second to breathe. Finally, a kick to his head sent his world spinning and everything went black.

--

"Stupid muggles. How could they do this to a 16 year old boy?" Sirius Black asked angrily as he gazed down at the unconscious form of his godson.

Remus Lupin was standing next to Harry and holding his hand. Remus knew Sirius didn't want an answer. It was a rhetorical question after all. Instead he cleared his throat signaling Sirius to cut off his rant as Harry came to.

Harry blinked and sat up, but regret it instantly when his ribs ached and his head swam.

"Potter, you shouldn't be sitting up so soon. I've only just fixed your broken ribs. They'll be sore for a bit still. You also had one nice head wound and it gave you a concussion. I applied some salve to the bruises you have all over your body and its helping them heal quickly. All in all, you should be as good as new in a few days," Poppy Pomfrey said as she carefully laid Harry back down on the hospital bed.

Harry was quiet for another minute before he started to hyperventilate and make an attempt to get off his bed, landing face first on the floor.

"Harry!" Sirius, Remus, and Poppy yelled at once, all helping Harry up onto the bed.

"Where? My baby!" Harry said gasping for air as Sirius and Remus held him down while Poppy selected the appropriate potions.

"Breathe Harry, breathe. I can't understand you," Remus said.

Poppy poured a potion that dulled whatever pain he was in and a calming potion down Harrys' throat. Harry's breathing slowed down to a normal pace, but he kept struggling against Sirius and Remus.

"Let go! I need to go back!" Harry ordered.

"Why would you want to go back there? After everything those muggles did to you!" Sirius asked.

"My baby's still there! You only brought me back!" Harry yelled.

Everyone paused what they were doing. Pomfrey looked shocked, Sirius was gaping, and Remus seemed frozen.

"Your baby?" Remus slowly asked to be sure he heard right.

"Now's not the time," Harry growled, seeing the questions in everyone's expressions. "I need to go back now! I need to get my baby!"

"We're talking about an actual child right?" Sirius asked in a very small voice.

Harry let out a crazed laugh with a few tears of frustration. "No. I'm freaking out over an EARTHWORM! Yes a real baby! You know what? Fuck this. I'm going now," Harry said trying to move again.

"You shouldn't be moving Harry. Where's the baby? I'll go and get him for you," Remus said as he walked to the door of the hospital wing.

"Cupboard under the stairs," Harry replied.

Remus nodded and abruptly left. Harry yawned and relaxed back down onto his bed. The sleep inducing part of the calming potion he'd taken moments ago was starting to kick in. His last thought before he fell into a peaceful sleep was, 'If I don't see Andrew first thing when I wake up, someone's going to die.'

--

**A/N:** So...what did you think? I know it's a bit cruel to leave it there, but at least it's not a cliffhanger. Some of you who've read my stories before know how bad I am when I do that. I'm open to constructive criticism and even flames (but flamers be warned; I flame back). PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS! I just can't do it. That's all for now. Aloha! Hmm...now I've switched over to Hawaiian. Odd.

**Review!!!**


	3. Who's the father?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. As much as I wish I did, I'd probably make people mad at me by not writing quick enough.

**Warnings:** _Slash. M-preg. R._

**Authors Note:** Hello! I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long, but schools killing me. (On the bright side, my GPA is a 3.7) Yay! Anyway, I tried making this chapter a little longer, didn't work as well as I hoped. But...I don't think I'll be able to write chapters for this story that are any longer than this one. Sorry. This hasn't been my best work. There are even points I think are boring. The point is, I finally finished a chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!

(**P.S.** I have no time to write individually to reviewers today, so hopefully next time I'll have them, and they'll be at the bottom of the page.)

--

**Chapter 3 – Who's the father?**

Harry yawned, stretched, and blearily blinked his eyes open. He was surrounded by lots of white and a too sterile to be healthy smell.

"Andrew! Where's Andrew?!" Harry said sitting up quickly.

"Calm down Harry. He's right here," Remus said handing him the sleeping infant. Harry cuddled him to his chest as a few relieved tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank god," He said in reverence.

"Would you be willing to tell me what happened and how exactly you hid something like pregnancy from us?" Remus asked quietly.

"I suppose that would be fair," Harry said hugging his baby closer. "Andrew was a little premature. He wasn't due until September. I was planning on telling you guys before I had to give birth."

"Why didn't you tell us before Harry?" Remus said gently.

"I...didn't want you guys to know. I thought I could handle it by myself since I was the one who got myself into it. I thought I should be the only one who had to worry about it," Harry said sounding defensive.

"Harry this was not all your fault. I doubt anyone even told you wizards could conceive. And even if someone has, it was a mistake yes, but not something we can't work with," Remus said.

Harry said nothing.

"Why didn't you say anything about how your uncle truly treats you either?" Remus added.

"The same reasons I guess," Harry said.

"That wasn't your fault either Harry. It was the Order's fault for not seeing what kind of person you Uncle was," Remus said.

Harry shook his head. "I may not have liked how my 'Uncle' acted towards me, but I was too weak to stop him. And I'm supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world."

"You may have been proclaimed a savior, but that doesn't make you any less human. Harry, if you're going to get one thing out of what I'm trying to say, I want you to know that abuse is never the abused fault," Remus said.

"I don't think we're going to agree on this," Harry admitted with a sigh. "I'm a single fathered whore, who go what he deserved. What more is there to say?"

"You are not a whore! Harry, who is Andrew's father? If I find out it was him who put these ridiculous ideas in your head I'll kill him!"

"No! Their not stupid! It's all true!" Harry yelled as some stray tears fell from his eyes. Andrew wiggled and almost immediately began screaming. Harry looked sheepish. "I'm sorry Andy," he said as he rubbed soothing circles on his sons back. "I'm not even capable of yelling right," Harry muttered.

Not having any better idea of what to do, Remus embraced Harry carefully. "I love you Harry, like the nephew I never had. It hurts me to see you thinking so low of yourself. You're a wonderful person who made a mistake. And as far as I'm concerned, Dursley was at fault for hurting you. It should have happened to you. I'm just sorry we hadn't realized what was going on earlier," Remus said.

Harry said nothing for a while and rocked a now just whimpering Andrew back and forth. "Thanks Remus. It's...nice to know that someone thinks I'm worth something."

"You wouldn't believe how many people think you're worth something. And not just for being Harry Potter and having a scar. There are so many people who love you because you're you," Remus said.

Harry gave him a half smile. "If you say so."

"I do Harry. I...have to ask again..." Remus said carefully.

Harry looked at him calculatingly. So far he'd gone through a variety of moods in a short amount of time. Remus had only been trying to help, albeit late, but it was an attempt none the less. "Yes?" Harry said after a long pause, signaling to Remus that it would be okay to ask his next question.

"Harry...who's Andrew's father?" Remus asked. He had expected a reaction, but not quite the one he gave. Harry's eyes darkened and his face showed anger, hurt, and sadness. I was a while before he said anything.

"Remus I can't tell you right now," Harry said swallowing back the tears of anguish he desperately wanted to release. "Andy's father should be the first to know...and he should hear it from me."

Remus nodded. "I'll be patient. Until then, however, you should be resting."

"'Until then'? What do you mean 'until then'? How long do I really have to sit here?" Harry asked.

"A few days. By then the potions Madame Pomfrey gave you should have started taking effect," Remus said.

"Okay," Harry said and settled back to a _long_ day.

--

It was midnight, and Harry lay awake deep in thought. Mostly thinking about Andrews father.

'I wonder what he's doing right now...making some potion or another no doubt.' Harry sighed. As he fell asleep, a name drifted across his mind.

'Severus.'

--

Severus Snape paced back and forth across his large study in Snape Manor. Dumbledore had sent an owl to every member of the staff that was part of the order. It had informed him that Potter's safety at his relatives had become an issue and he'd been relocated to Hogwarts. Not only that, but Potter also had a child.

'Could this child of Potter's possibly be mine?' Severus asked himself. A moment later he was apparating to Hogsmeade. He would find out for himself momentarily.

--

**A/N**: Yes, I'm cruel to leave you there, but...I had to post something! There'll be more sometime sooner than this last post I hope. I'm trying. Anyhow, you can expect to find out what Remus actually did to the Dursley's for what they did to Harry, and see what Snape's reaction to Harry and baby Andrew is. Until then, see ya!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Enter Severus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. As much as I wish this were the case…my stories suck in comparison to J.K.'s.

**Warnings:** _Slash. R. M-Preg._ And all that good stuff.

**Special Thanks:** Thank you again Julie! You're a great beta! Which of course means that any errors anywhere in this chapter are all my fault!

**Authors Note:** Hola once again my dear friends. I've come back, and with a chapter that's a somewhat decent length. Don't complain about chapter size, or you won't be likely to ever see one this big again. I like this chapter for some reason. I guess it's because I'm finally getting somewhere. But even though I'm getting somewhere, I realized I don't have much of an after plot where this story is concerned. So either its going to end within a few chapters or you my dear readers could give me suggestion on what to do. Let me know! I'd be thrilled to see some good ideas! (And I'd even give you credit! Muhahaha!)

Anyway, this is where you see how exactly Severus is involved. Unfortunately, there's about…a paragraph worth of Severus and Harry being in the same place. Even though I admittedly like what I've done with this chapter…it's mostly filler and my non-existent plot building. So…I think that's all I've got to say for now. K? Okay! Now, I'll get on with the story! Review responses are at the bottom from the last two chapters! Read and Review! Enjoy me lovelies!

P.S. A lot of the stuff at the bottom is reviews, so the scroll bar is actually shorter than it appears as far as the actual story goes.

--

**Chapter 4- Enter Severus**

Harry yawned and stretched. He didn't care if Madame Pomfrey didn't want him out of bed for a few days. The day before had bored him besides, if he spent any more time in bed he would go crazy. Making sure to keep quiet, he slipped out of bed ignoring the stabbing pains in his chest. Walking the necessary few feet over to where Andrew was, Harry carefully picked up his sleeping infant and cradled him against his chest.

Harry had so many things on his mind. First there was what people were going to think of him when they found out.

'_I'll never forgive myself if Dumbledore's support goes down because of me, God I am so stupid_,' Harry thought to himself as he paced the hallways. Then there was the matter of Andrew and his father. He knew very well that Andrew deserved better someone who was out of school, had a proper job, and wasn't being eternally hunted down by an evil wizard at the very least. Bud he'd be damned before he gave Andrew up. It was the one thing he'd allowed himself to be selfish in. Harry was determined to give his son the love and home he'd never had except for those brief weeks he'd spent at the Weasley's at any rate.

Severus, what would he tell him? He'd find out Andrew was his child. He was bound to figure it out due to the fact that Andrew was born only a few months after the split up between himself and Severus. Then there'd be the anger. Severus wouldn't want a child. Harry had thought briefly about abortion early on in his pregnancy, but in the end he knew he couldn't do it. After all, he could hardly think of killing Voldemort, let alone his own child.

The damp grey stone floor echoed all around him with each step. Scents from breakfast cooking drifted in the hallway.

I really must be up early if the house elves are still cooking breakfast, Harry thought as he strolled the halls, just barely lit with the morning first light. Apparently the area of the castle Harry currently occupied was one that Filch hadn't gotten to as of yet. There was still student 'residue' from the previous year on the walls. Various 'I love so and so' and the usual graffiti written insults. Even with the _wonderful_ additions students added over the years, the corridors were still very beautiful, hung with tapestries made by wizard and muggle alike. It was enough to make Harry smile as he headed to the comparatively empty great hall for some food.

--

Severus was pissed. He'd rushed to Hogwarts to get an answer out of Harry. But when he'd reached the infirmary the damned brat was nowhere to be seen. Which led up to his current position; searching the halls and various locations Potter tended to frequent.

'_Where the hell did Potter decide to go at 5:30 in the morning?'_ Severus muttered. Beyond everything, he needed to know about Potter's child. What the kid looked like and if the father could possibly be himself.

'_And if I am the father? Then what?!'_ Severus thought as he came to the end of another freshly cleaned corridor. He simply decided not to think on it. Truth be told, the though scared the hell out of him.

--

Sirius Black strolled into the Great Hall, fully expecting to find it empty, but was surprised to see two occupants already. His godson was sitting at the near end of the house table, holding his grand-godson.

"Well hello and good morning!" Sirius greeted as he took a seat across from Harry.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Morning Siri. Where's Remus?" he yawned.

"Sleeping in. He had a bit of a long night," Sirius replied evenly.

"But it wasn't a full moon last night, was it? Harry asked confused.

Sirius grinned. "Nope. Not a full moon."

Harry stared at him for another moment before his eyes widened in understanding. "I see," Harry said with a smile. Harry knew all too well what a _long_ night could imply. But those nights were some of the best for him, usually the most emotional. Even if those nights had come to an end for Harry, he'd still carry the memories of them with him.

"So, what are you tow doing down here so early?" Sirius asked changing the subject.

"We're just having some breakfast," Harry said motioning to his plate full of breakfast foods. "The house elves gave me more than I could possibly eat but I'm grateful. And Andy's having his own personal feast," Harry added motioning to the baby in his arms, suckling on his slightly enlarged breast. With a quick movement, Harry switched Andrew to the other one to give the first a break.

Sirius noticed the purple bruise around that area and said, "I'm sure if you asked Madame Pomfrey or Dumbledore, they could get you some formula and a bottle so you're not getting bruised."

Harry looked down at himself ruefully. "Maybe I will at a later time, bur for now I'd like to hold on to the illusion that there's something only I can do for my child."

Sirius nodded in understanding and began to help Harry eat the ungodly large plate of food the house elves had provided Harry with.

--

"Where is he?!" Severus growled. He'd been looking for an hour now. Everywhere he looked, Harry just wasn't there. Finally, Severus decided to check the Great Hall. For all he knew, boy wonder could be eating. Turning in that general direction, he let his feet go on autopilot and the familiar halls while he let his mind wander.

What would he say when he did find Harry? "Hey, is the kid mine?" Somehow he doubted that _that_ would go over very well. Suddenly Severus realized he was in front of the hall. Drawing in a deep breath, he stepped inside.

--

To say Harry was surprised to see Severus Snape walk through the doors of the Great Hall would be an understatement. In fact, Harry was so startled he gasped and jumped to his feet and began to back away. Sirius growled in a very animalistic way upon seeing Snape.

Harry stopped when he felt himself hit a wall and held Andrew against him. His son was just about out of milk and would most likely burp, then take a nap.

"Harry, I believe we need to talk," Severus ground out.

Harry gazed at Severus as he shifted Andrew away from his chest and managed a nod.

"Snape, stay away from him!" Sirius yelled.

"Siri, its okay, I'll have to talk to him eventually."

"But-" Sirius tried.

But neither paid much attention to him as they walked in silence to a place where a more private discussion could be held.

--

**A/N:** And that's all for now! Yay! I finally finished it! Woohoo! And all of that other good stuff! Let me know what you thought of it. It something that makes me cheer and shout out explicatives when I see my inbox! So Review my darlings, review! And remember, if you can think of a good idea for this story (after the generic finding out what Remie did to the Dursleys, Sev and Harry possibly getting back together and whatnot) let me know! And just because I can and most people don't read this part anyway, I'll tell you a Reesca fact!

I hate arrogant authors who won't update until they receive a certain number of reviews! The reason for that is…if you write, it should be for yourself! Not a number! And that is my Reesca fact for today! Have fun everybody!

_(Subliminal Message: Review. You know you want to. Yes…that's good. Hit the purple button…)_

R E V I E W ! ! !

**To My Endlessly Patient Reviews Who Really don't Want To Hurt Me For Now Answering Reviews Last Time:**

**Kagome Potter- **Thanks! Heehee. Well… you'll just have to find out next time to see how he _does_ react to being Andrews father. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and getting inside his mind to see just how panicky he is. Lol.

**Katie Lupin Black-** Well…actually I have a tendency to listen to what the reviewers want. Not that I plan for Severus to be an asshole forever…in this story at any rate. There should be another coming out soon where he remains an ass. But as for this one, Severus's temper and attitude will improve and why he called Harry a whore will be explained later. Thanks for the review.

**Evilscorpian-** Thanks! Don't worry, I have yet to abandon one of my fics. I always finish…even though there are two up on my profile I haven't updated in a while…no matter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**angelXofXdeath-** I'm an awesome writer? You mean this actually has substance at some point? Cool! Thanks very much! See? I wrote more! Yay! Thanks!

**Queen Zephora Yami- **Thanks!

**Texasieanette- **Wouldn't you like to know? Lol. Sorry. At this point, that reaction and explanation is to come later! Thanks!

**HecateDeMort- **Thanks!

**Tinkita-** Thanks!

**Pazed-** Lmao! You have a gift with words! You made me laugh…multiple times just be rereading your review! Sorry about ending it there. My friend at school get to read what I write on paper and she tells me that I'm needlessly cruel. So…I'm sorry. Thanks for being interested and thanks every so much for your review! I needed that!

**Chekiita-** Thanks!

**Zafaran-** See, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I'm sorry if they're all short. But as I've explained in the past to other reviewers who asked for longer chapters…it just isn't within me to manage it. See…there's this thing in my brain that tells me, okay stop there. And I can't fight it. Thanks!

**Mooniava-** Ooo! Thanks! I'm glad you think its so good! And personally, I've never seen one where Harry gives birth in a cupboard either. But the idea possessed me and came out as this.

**SiLvErFaTeD-** Lol. Glad its interesting! Thanks!

**Fangfoot-** Thanks!

**Suzuki-chan-** Foreshadowing is working then, ne? Yes, most likely before this is over there will be some yelling. Fun fun fun! Thanks!

**Dauthterofdeath-** Your wish is my command.

**Jennifer-** Thanks!

**Opal-** Thanks! I realize that I haven't told you what Andrew looks like just yet, but that was done for a purpose. Next chapter, you'll the get description you asked for.

**Sugarbaby1516-** Thanks!

**Immortal memories-** Yes to both questions. Yes, Andrew belongs to both Harry and Severus. And yes, Harry was called a whore by Severus. Want to know why? You'll have to read on to find out. Don't worry about any kinds of reviews. Unless you outright insult my stories, I'm perfectly nice to anyone who reviews. Thanks!

**Dobbiessweetie29-** You think this is a good story idea? Hmm…Do you have any ideas for where to take this? I'm just about out of any and all plans. If you've got something, let me know. Thanks!

**Star Light 1- **This story starts out in August, towards the end of the month. Andrew is only a few weeks premature because he was supposed to be born early September. As for your other two questions…they will be answered in the form of this story later on. Not too far away I'm sure. I've just got to write out a list of things I haven't covered yet, and then you'll have your answers within the chapters. Thanks!

**Shippo- **lol. Well…here's an update! Thanks!

**Athenakitty-** The Dursleys have been punished. Remus just has yet to tell how. And as for your other questions, all will be revealed at a later date. Thanks!

**Sodapup2004-** Thanks!

**wildcat** **-**Thanks!

**Kuramalovergirl15-** Thanks!

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind-** And read the reaction you will…next time unfortunately. Sorry. Thanks!

**Valenthe- **But Cliffies are so much fun! Lol. Thanks!

**HPandSBbabe-** lol. Hint hint wink wink? Lol. Thanks!

**Miru Amai- **lol. I'm sorry….and whats with the winking and nudging everyones doing to me!? Lol. Anyway, I hope this doesn't cut you off too severely. Thanks!

**Reaka-** Sure! Why not! So long as you never forget the Hungarians! (This day…is called the feast of Crispian! He who outlives this day and comes safe home will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbors and say "tomorrow is St. Crispian". Yay! I know Shakespeare!)

**Anarane Anwamane-** Thanks!

**Rosiegirl-** Sorry! I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks!

**Lonlyheart- **Thanks! I hope this was okay!

**Rikki K-** M-preg is such a fun subject to play with. And to answer your question, the Dursley's only found out about Andrew after the fact. But still…its always fun to be involved and worry about the baby characters. Thanks!

**Kitty-** lol. That hammer hurt…anyway! I love you! I hope you liked the chapter!

**NiimuraYume-** lol. Sorry for the wait! So glad you love the story though! Can't say its my favorite one that I've written so far, by I'm working on it. If you have any ideas for the story's future, review and let me know, k? K! Thanks!

**S-chan-** The answer to your question will probably be answered in the next chapter. Sorry. Lol. I'm sorry I'm so cruel! Thanks for the review!

**Yoblossom-** Thanks! Here is the chapter you've been waiting…a couple…weeks for!

**Ja-leandra-la-lok-** Yayz! hugs Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks Gaby!

**Inumoon3-** Thanks much! To some Harry/Sev pairings are gross, and to others beautiful. I fall under the second category, but hey, whatever floats your boat I suppose. shrugs. In any case, I'm glad you're reading my story! Thanks!

**Thanks to all I didn't answer and/or forgot to answer! May the force be with you! **(Crap! That was starwars! Um…live long and prosperous?...something like that! You get the point! REVIEW!!!)


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Nope. Definitely not. I do own some multi-colored flashcards with words printed on them sloppily in Spanish! Yay!

**Warnings:** R. M-preg. Slash. (My mind cheers at warnings like these. )

**Authors Note:** Hello peoples! Long time, no update! I'm sorry about that. School work sucks. But rather than complain, I'll get right to the writing portion. K? Cool. I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews!

Read and Review me wonderful friends!

**Special Thanks To:** Julie! My dearest beta that makes life easier for those who can't stand my mistakes!

-

**Chapter 5- The Talk**

"Is it mine?" Severus asked tiredly leaning against the door frame of his office.

"What?" Harry asked taken aback by the bluntness of the question.

"The child you are holding. Is he mine?" Severus clarified.

"Of course he is. How could he not be?" Harry asked shifting Andrew a bit to give Severus a better look.

Andrew had a full head of straight red hair. The majority of Andrew's facial features were reminiscent of Harry, but the telling parts were his milk white skin and the black eyes that gazed at Severus. Without a doubt the eyes belonged to Severus

Severus curled a lip. "For all I know it's a Weasley child."

"You know me better than that Severus. I view the Weasley's as family and nothing more. The only person I've ever been with has been you," Harry said. "I really don't care whether or not you want Andrew in your life. He's your son. Like it or not."

"Well I don't like it," Severus said dryly.

"Fine. Then pretend he doesn't exist. As far as I'm concerned, he'll be safer that way," Harry said walking towards the door.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Severus demanded blocking Harry's exit. "I wasn't the one that put him in danger in the first place by not informing anyone about the pregnancy. I wasn't the one that let the level of abuse in my own home possibly affect the conditions under which my child was born and possibly kill the child. I didn't leave the child in a cupboard while I went about my day. From the information I have right now, _you_ are the one is making the child unsafe. You are an unfit parent, and as such I should inform the ministry of what you did and let them do with the child as they see fit. You aren't going to trap me in role I do not wish to place myself in. That is not my son, and he'll never be. Just like you will never be my lover," Severus said lifting Harry's chin and gazing into his tear filled eyes.

"What do you want from me Severus?" Harry asked brokenly, allowing a few tears to fall from his shining green eyes. "Why would you take Andrew away from me? Don't you think he at least deserves one parent, if not two?"

"He deserves someone who will take care of him Potter. Not someone who will kill him before he reaches the age of one. He definitely doesn't need a whore such as you as a parent," Severus said. "And as for what I want from you, I don't want to be connected to this child at all. Not a word Potter. You wouldn't want an unexpected visit from the ministry would you?"

Severus turned abruptly and left the room, leaving a shell shocked Harry behind.

Harry didn't know how to handle this. Severus was right after all. _He _was the one who would have been at fault if something had happened to Andrew. He was the unfit parent. And above all else, he was terrified Severus would have the baby taken away from him. Andrew was his anchor. If he lost Andrew, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go on living. Shaking, Harry cradled Andrew against his chest gently as if he was afraid he would break, and left the room, hoping to find some peace and a place to think.

-

The night sky was a clear midnight blue with billions of little lights shining above. The air carried the sweet scent of plants and the usual chirping of crickets. Harry was out in the gardens, still trying to wrap his mind around the conversation he'd had with Severus earlier that day. He'd decided a few things. The first of which was that he had no worth. Andrew deserved so much better than him, but he couldn't bear to give him up.

Another was that he had to avoid Severus. Even though the moment he'd had with Severus that morning wasn't a tender one, he couldn't help but allow the feel of his fingertips on his chin remind him of better days spent in the mans arms. He couldn't help but breathe in the man's scent, because he was all but addicted to it. There was an easier way to phrase it. No matter how hard he tried to make the emotion die, he couldn't.

He was still in love with Severus.

-

"Harry, answer me. Please. What's going on? Why won't you tell us who did this to you?" Sirius asked the next afternoon.

"None of your business Sirius," Harry said walking away quickly trying to avoid the unanswerable question.

"You are my business Harry. Or have you forgotten you're still a minor and that I'm still your guardian?" Sirius asked.

"Fine. Then as a minor I have the right to be unreasonable, and you still won't have the answers you're looking for," Harry said walking as fast as he could to Remus' rooms to collect his son from the werewolf baby sitter. And hopefully hear exactly what had been done about the Dursley's.

"Harry! Come on! I'm not asking for much! I need to know!" Sirius said and was momentarily surprised when Harry stopped mid step and turned around and walked right back to him.

"Why do you need to know Sirius? So you can kill whoever it was that got me pregnant? Hmm…I don't think so Sirius. I was a _willing_ participant in conceiving Andrew, even if I didn't know I could get pregnant. Thus half of the blame goes to me. And I'm not going to force someone who doesn't want Andrew to take care of him. So now, tell me. Can you give me a viable excuse for why the hell you need to know my business?" Harry asked.

Sirius was silent. He thought hard, but couldn't come up with a damned thing to say.

"I thought so. Now leave me the hell alone," Harry said turning around and taking the last few necessary steps to Remus' rooms. Drawing in a deep breath, he knocked.

"Come in!" Remus called out.

Harry was greeted by the sight of his son giggling happily as Remus made faces at him. "Remy, you are a wonder. Thanks so much for watching him," Harry said as he picked Andrew up and resumed the funny face game.

"It's not a problem Harry. Andrew enjoys it almost as much as I do," Remus said.

Harry let out the first real grin anyone had seen for a while. "So, you never did tell me what happened with the Dursley's. Nothing too extreme I hope."

"Well…I did make sure they suffered a bit. Gave them boils all over and made them do some serious exercise. Then they each had to face their worst fear…which in the end turned out to be turning them into fruit bats. Now, they get to spend a few months in a low level cell of Azkaban. What do you think?" Remus asked.

"I think you are immensely creative. But… did you really have to be so harsh?" Harry asked.

"I swear I wasn't harsh Harry. They got what they deserved. They even got off light. If I had it my way, they'd have gotten the kiss for what they did to you,' Remus said.

Harry shivered. The Dementor's kiss wasn't anything anyone ever wanted to so much as witness. Being nothing more than a shell sounded worse than anything imaginable. And Harry had a pretty good imagination.

"Thanks Remus," Harry said quietly, but sincerely. He picked Andrew up and carried him back to the hospital wing, where they would be staying the night again. Hopefully Dumbledore would have arranged actual rooms for him in the morning. And maybe Severus wouldn't arrange to have Andrew taken away.

-

**A/N:** Dun dun dun. Okay. It sucked. So sue me. I think next chapter I'm going to devote some time to the almighty flashback…so we get to see Harry while pregnant, and when he realized it and stuff. Yay! This is why I hate being on a schedule. If I had time, I could write a decent chapter, but with my rushed schedule of late, it's all about completing some miscellaneous assignment for one of my stupid classes. Or studying for a test. Or memorizing oxidation rules. I hate Chemistry… Well…I'm done complaining for now. I'll get around to another chapter eventually! I promise I will not abandon this fic or any of my other ones! It just takes some time is all…

**REVIEW!**

**TO THE REVIEWERS:**

**Note:** I'm getting tired of writing out individual thanks these days, so I'm going to start a thanks column. Basically, if you're in that column, I thank you for your support and I'm grateful to you! If not, then I may have answered you individually. And if you still don't see yourself…then chances are I forgot to type your name in at some point like the dunce I am. If that's the case, I'm sorry and know my thanks is implied. Thanks to ye, whoever actually read my notes.

**Thanks To:**

**Tinkita**

**Lonlyheart**

**Hecate DeMort**

**CrazyForYou**

**Kagome Potter**

**Valanthe**

**Suzuki-chan**

**Jennifer**

**Don'trunwithscissors**

**Shippo**

**SiLvErFaTeD**

**Atticus J Finch**

**ShadoweGodess**

**Anarane Anwamane**

**Kitty- **Yayz! hugs Love you too Kit! By the time I post more I'll be on break…so hopefully I'll have time to post at Willow's Fic's forum… Thanks!

**Rikki K**- Lol. How _did_ you like the talk scene? Get carried away all you want! Personal reviews are so much better than "It was good". Thanks! (P.S. Tell your sister congrats!)

**Elisandral-** Well…Siri knew _of_ the baby. But he _still_ doesn't know who the other father is. He just hates Snape. Thanks!

**Niimura Yume-** Thanks! Broken records of course still have their uses. Lol.

**HPandSBbabe-** Lmao. Alex? His name be Andrew my dear. Lol. I like the idea but I need more than that to run with it. Thanks!

**Ja-leandra-la-lok**- hugsThanks! (Don't worry. This is Snarry! )

**Beatngufan-** Flashback? Hmm…probably! Thanks!

**Alexa516**- I've intended from the beginning for things to work out. I'm a silly romantic too….though its true I've written stories without happy endings. You like the way I write Harry? Wow! Thanks!

**Reaka**- LMAO! I still can't believe he thought you said that! And congrats on finally telling him the hardest three words to say of all! HUNGARIANS! Thanks.

**Opal-** Of course he showed symptoms and whatnot. But our Harry is clever, ne? Eventually, your questions shall be answered in the chapters.

**Drarry Sev**- You know what? You're my new best friend! Thanks! Love the idea!

**Immortal Memories-** Lol. You see…he doesn't have boobs exactly…but his man boobies are bigger for the baby, but not by _that_ much. Still. Yeah.

**Emerald-Silver Serpant**- Lol. Don't' worry. Complications are a must. But as always, in order to move forward, you must move backward. And there I will reveal…dun dun dun…what happened.

**MuseNika**- Thanks! Harry's fortune 1.) won't last long with a child, so thus he needs money, and 2.) He still has to stretch his money to last him through his school years.

**Kuramagirl15**- You shall see my dear. Thanks!

**Squirrelswillrule**- LOVE your name. Lol. Thanks!

**Nichalla**- Thanks! Though…even I'm not sure where this plot's going! Lol

**Evilscorpian-** Lol. Thanks! Admittedly that's the first time someone's said amen. As far as how I can stop at "that point"…easy. I ran out of steam for writing the story. Sorry. Thanks.

**Elemental-** Hopefully this chapter was somewhat good as well. Sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks!

**Honeyduked**- Lol. We all love Sirius, even if he can be a temperamental bastard. Thanks!

**Thempregspirit**- JEN! YAY! Reesca loves Jenna! Reesca loves mpreg! Reesca loves rambling:does naked ramble dance:

**Constance Nicholson**- Really? Thanks very much! The has to be one of the nicest reviews I've had in a while! Lots of people say they like it, but few actually say why!


	6. Revealing the Hidden

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will. Nope. I'm among those that will eventually have a second rate job and pray ends meet. I have such glorious prospects…What do you expect? My new job is at Burger King™.

**Warnings:** _R_. (Meaning this is the highest rating will allow so I might have to write deleted scenes.) _Slash._ (Two guys together. Yeah.) _M-Preg_. (Fun fun fun for every guy…yes. That means male pregnancy.) _ AU_. This isn't the most AU you can get, but it doesn't follow the events of the book as strictly as it should. For instance, Siri is free, Harry is gay etc. _And Just for someone by the name of_ **FlySpree****Severus/Harry**_ you fucking moron._

**Authors Note:** Hi guys! I know…it's been a while. As usual. But yeah. So I'm just going to give you a few notes here, ok?

I might not be able to respond to reviews next chapter. I don't know why, but is practically banning it. Why? I don't know. That's something I'd like to know.

This is the chapter I promised the flashback for, so expect it. It might take a while to get out of flashback, but this is to explain some of the back story you missed at the beginning. Somehow, this flashback turned out very very strange. It's something of a flashback on fast-forward until I get to a scene I want to describe in detail and give dialogue for, so bare with me please. I know some of it's a bit boring…but I'm trying!

A note of warning to you math fanatics (if in fact you exist), I did my best with the numbers as I'm capable of. I'm not very good at math, so my figures are approximately this: Harry's 16 years and 1 month old at the time of this fic. He was almost 15 and a half when he got involved with Severus. Andrew was conceived in December, but born in August because he's a month premature. I don't know how many contextual clues you'll get in this chapter, but Harry discovers his pregnancy in April I'm guessing. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me. I'm not good at this and I know I'm not.

Also…I'm running a bit low on inspiration, so this chapter might suck. K? Okay. I'm done. Talk to y'all later!

**Special Thanks To:** The Wonderful Julie! Any mistakes you see are all mine! Thanks again Julie!

**Chapter 6 – Revealing the Hidden**

Harry looked out the window of his newly assigned room and sighed. He knew that he needed to take a shower before Andrew woke up again. But he couldn't bring himself to move from his current position of his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window, his legs facing sharply to the right and his arms drawing his sweatshirt closer to his heat deprived body.

The accommodations Albus had provided were very nice. In one corner neatly tucked away was a queen size bed, much different from the one he'd probably have to sleep in once school started up again. This bed was spread with a navy blue comforter and many pillows, alternating in color from white, and a blue that matched the blanket. Thankfully there were no posts on this bed. Without the material drawn across it, he could hear if Andrew needed anything that much easier.

The floor was hard wood, but was covered with many rugs, blue in color, varying in design. There was a crib just for Andrew in the corner closest to Harry's bed. Inside was Andrew sleeping peacefully sucking his thumb and gripping a teddy bear for all his worth. A music box played a gentle lullaby that made Harry smile. He'd sung it to Andrew earlier to make him fall asleep.

"_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take, my sunshine away,"_ Harry whispered into the still room in time with the music box's tune.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought back to how Andrew had entered his life so unexpectedly.

Harry was about thirteen years old when he realized he was gay. That revelation scared him and he had done his best to hide it for the better part of six months. He was terrified of what Ron would think of him. And what would Hermione say? So he tried valiantly to 'cure' himself of his condition. Harry experimented with girls, but never got past kissing. That in itself was disgusting to him, though he couldn't understand why. Late night dorm room talk was always about the 'hot' girls, their latest conquest, (though at the time 'conquest' consisted of groping and a bit of kissing) who had the nicest ass, legs, breasts, etc. Even though this was all the boys would talk about, Harry sharing his own adventures, all he could think about were the nicest attributes of all the boys in the room with him.

His best friend Ron had such red, inviting lips that he couldn't help but watch them more than he actually listened to what they were saying half the time. Neville had gorgeous eyes that Harry found he rather like staring into whenever the occasion warranted it. At a glance, his eyes were blue. But if one looked closer, they'd see a curious ring of yellow surrounding the pupil of the eye with a ring of green surrounding that. Very captivating eyes indeed. For Seamus it was the accent. His Irish twist to every word made them stand out, yet bled together smoothly. Harry found it endearing. Dean's hair was of great interest to Harry. His black hair was long, shiny, and always pulled back into a small clasp at the base of his neck. He had no idea how many times he'd wanted to touch it to see if it was anywhere near as silky as it looked.

But his secret wasn't to stay a secret for long. On the way to Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione and Ron caught him staring at Malfoy's ass rather than joining in their conversation. That in turn had led to Harry telling them he was gay, Hermione laughing at him and telling him that he was less than secretive, and Ron patting him on the back telling him it wasn't a big deal.

Eventually Harry got past being embarrassed over what he was. (Like Hermione had put it to him, "Being embarrassed of your sexuality is about as dumb as it would be to be embarrassed over being a wizard.") Simply put, he'd sorted through things and accepted them.

However, the next year at Hogwarts brought a most disquieting idea to the front of his mind. While sitting in Potions class he found himself noticing Snape's nicest attributes. Unfortunately for Harry, there weren't just one or two things he found attractive about the man, but rather the whole thing. He loved length of his hair, though not necessarily the grease. The way his deep black eyes seemed cold at a glance, but instantly filled with concern the second something went wrong with one of the student's potions. The deep melodious voice that could put him into a coma with ease. The pale, long fingered hands that gripped his desk as he lectured. And yes, even the jaded attitude he presented, his sarcasm, and his unfathomable intelligence.

The fact that he noticed these things was evidence that he felt more for his potions professor than he should. Even so, he managed almost a whole year and a half without Snape finding out his secret. As fate would have it, Snape found out about his obsession during an evening detention.

Harry was crouched over on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor determinedly. "I should listen better in class so I don't screw up so badly," Harry muttered through clenched teeth. "He has no right to be so damned intriguing and sexy…"

"Care to elaborate on who you're muttering about?" Snape asked. Harry turned around and saw Snape hovering over him.

"How long have you been there sir?" Harry managed to squeak out dropping the sponge he'd been using to scrub the floors with.

"Long enough Potter. Long enough. So tell me, what makes you think that a person inside Hogwarts would turn down famous Harry Potter? No one can seem to get enough of you. I'm sure even Mr. Malfoy wouldn't mind bending you over a desk and taking you," Snape said is in usual silky tenor.

Harry couldn't do anything but blush in response. "Potter? Shy? Has the world come to an end after all?" Snape inquired arching and eyebrow. "What happened to your annoying Gryffindor courage? You know-"

Snape never finished his sentence. Harry had stood up, wrapped his arms around the potions masters' shoulders and kissed him soundly.

From that day on, it would be safe to say that their relationship had grown beyond professional and/or platonic.

It was March. The snow had started melting, grass growing, and the sky wasn't so cloudy. Even with the days seeming each more lovely than the next, Harry was feeling a bit off. He couldn't quite place what it was. His stomach felt queasy almost every morning and when the feeling passed he could feel the faintest traces of motion. Even though he knew he should visit with Madame Pomfrey, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Being in the infirmary usually made him feel worse, and he just hated being there at all. Harry shrugged it off and decided whatever he had would go away soon enough.

A month later, the feelings had grown stronger and Harry knew that he'd either have to do some research or see Madame Pomfrey. Being the stubborn boy he was, he chose research, the lesser of two evils.

He searched through the entire curse section and found nothing that even referenced his condition. Next, he looked through illnesses and still came up blank. Taking a final stab at it, he looked into medical conditions. What he found shocked him. Pregnancy wasn't under medical conditions. But it was mentioned as something natural for both male and female magical people.

Harry knew full well how babies were formed but prayed it was something different for males. He checked out several tomes on the subject and researched it. But there was no denying the truth after another month. His stomach was enlarging; his appetite was growing, his feet swelling, and his morning sickness getting worse. It was easy enough to cover up the extra baggage for a few weeks but soon enough it was obvious that wasn't going to work for very long.

It wasn't the weight gain that bothered Harry really. It was the idea that he was pregnant. Harry had always wanted a family. But this was too much too soon. He'd avoided Severus for the last few weeks trying to find a concealment charm that would be powerful enough to even fool Severus. He loved him, but he wasn't ready for anyone else to know. He didn't even want to know.

Harry had taken to skipping Divination in favor of some real thinking time alone in the Gryffindor common room. Ron noticed but didn't say anything. Harry spent this time crying, petting his growing abdomen, and trying to find a way to break this to the love of his life. He was young, but he knew that he needed to give birth to this baby. If he aborted it, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. But the idea of giving birth and not knowing how scared him. He was terrified of the idea, and only thought about it during this missed class time. And he thought about what he could possibly tell Severus.

It was finally June, the month they would leave school. Harry had barely mustered up the courage to visit Severus for something other than sex or kisses. He needed to tell him about his child. _Their_ child. Harry made his way down the stairs into the cold dungeons of Hogwarts. He gripped his belly unconsciously and drew in a deep breath. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, he rapped on the door and waited for Severus to either open the door, or hear his voice bidding him to enter.

"Enter!" was the response he received that time. Taking another deep breath, Harry turned the doorknob and walked into Severus's office.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Severus asked coldly. Harry was taken aback slightly. Severus was usually so warm towards him. He was usually happy to see him.

"I needed to… to talk to you about something," Harry stated tentatively.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about something also," Severus said. Then without much more of a pause he added, "It's over Potter."

"Wh…What?" Harry asked, his eyebrows drawing together in a look of shocked confusion.

"You heard me Potter. This…thing between you and me. It's over," Severus clarified not looking up from his paper work.

Harry mouth dropped. "But…Severus why?" Harry asked, struggling to say the words. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and threatened to spill down his face.

"Because Potter. You're just a whore. You mean nothing to me. And it's time that we ended this," Severus said finally looking him in the eye.

It was only when Harry saw the icy resolve in those eyes that he let the tears fall. Those eyes promised him no future. Those eyes said that they didn't love him. Harry covered his mouth with his hand and let his other wander down to his belly. Severus eyes didn't miss the motion, but obviously didn't register the meaning. Harry fled from the dungeons running as fast as he could towards the room of requirement.

Usually when someone has a bad break up they can go to their friends. But Harry hadn't told Ron and Hermione about Severus. He was truly alone.

The ride back to the Dursley's was the same as it had always been; miserable. Dudley hit him with chocolate wrappers every chance he got while Uncle Vernon gleefully compared Harry's freakishness to the perfection of his son. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't bother Harry. But these weren't normal circumstances. Harry's newly learned wand less magic (untraceable by the ministry) concealed the huge amount of weight he'd gained, and his self esteem was equal to zero. He was an unwanted, fat whore. And he meant nothing to Severus. And now…he was a freak.

Tears poured down from his large green eyes silently making Dudley laugh in victory and Vernon boast even more about his son.

The beatings started up soon after Harry was officially "home". Harry was always careful to protect his stomach first with a sort of shield and then with his hands. This went unnoticed by the Dursley's, thankfully. When Vernon chose to whip him, all he ever whipped was his back. Harry gave a token struggle, but never did anything to stop it. He believed he deserved what he was getting. That he deserved this treatment.

One month into his stay with the Dursley's, a horrible cramping in his gut made itself known. Harry cried out in pain with the first wave of it. Vernon screamed at him from upstairs to shut up. Harry pulled himself together long enough to whisper a quick silencing charm and to counter charm to his child's concealment. That was when the first pangs of panic set in. He was about to give birth…and he had no idea how!

Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position, which in itself hurt like a bitch. Realizing that he couldn't give birth with his clothes on, he carefully removed them trying to cause the least pain possible. Another sharp pain wracked his body, along with a wave of nausea.

His breathing was shallow and quick, his heart beat going a hundred miles a minute. "I don't know what to do," He cried softly. "Please oh please oh please oh please oh please God help me." He cried out again a moment after that with another contraction. He was really going to do it. He was going to have a baby. In a cupboard. With only one light bulb. Alone. The last part was what hit him the hardest. He was all alone.

This blind panic in between contractions lasted for several hours. By the time he felt the need to push, he was crying openly, screaming, breathing shallowly, and was covered in sweat. He pushed and pushed. It was all he seemed to be able to do. Just one push after painful push. The pain was overwhelming, but he couldn't let himself pass out. He had to be there for his child when he or she took their first breath. Finally, he felt his child's head slide out from between his legs. Another push delivered the shoulders. Reaching out and grasping the shoulders, he pushed and pulled the baby the rest of the way out. Not hearing a sound from his child yet, he rubbed their back and finally heard it. The most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

His son's first breath. Harry very carefully cut to cord that connected himself to the child with a pair of scissors he'd stolen from the Dursley's to spite them. Holding his son and rocking him carefully back and forth, he pushed one last time and delivered the placenta. Breathing hard and rocking the new born baby gently, Harry cleaned his baby off with the cleanest of his shirts and carefully dressed him in the gender neutral clothing he'd bought for when his baby was born.

It shouldn't have been this soon though. The child was early. And now Harry was screwed. How was he going to get Andrew out of there alive? Too tired to think of a way out, Harry cradled the now sleeping infant against his chest and settled back to sleep as well. Andrew. His little angel.

**A/N: **Well. Now you know how that all happened for the most part! I think I will use more flashbacks later on in the story for more Sev/Harry interaction. In this one, you really didn't get to see all that much. Hmm…we'll remedy that eventually. So yeah. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!

**REVIEW!**

**To The Reviewers:**

**THANKS COLUMN**

**Rosiegirl**

**Hecate Demort**

**Lonlyheart**

**Tinkito**

**Anarane anwamane**

**Kuramalovergirl**

**Mistress vamp**

**Red-chan**

**Sarahamanda**

**Elisandra1**

**Jennifer**

**An old friend**

**Sweet snow and Hiei lover**

**The black rose of the gods**

**INDIVIDUAL RESPONSES**

**ak-alterego**- Yes…Sev's a bastard. I'm sorry for the torture.

**Rikki K-** Severus is… a very complex character. As a rule, I'd say he'd come to his senses eventually. But with me you never know. Muhahaha!

**Niimura Yume-** Yay! Emotional response! I'll probably make it a happy ending. But there's always that chance that I'll be in a bad mood the day I write it. Lol.

**Miru Amai-** Yes. That threat was a bit below the belt. Poor poor Harry. Thanks!

**Layce74-** No. He's not abusive. He's an ass. That's Severus in character my dear. If it does end up H/S, Sevy dear will have accepted his fate and whatnot. That's why stories have dynamic characters. Thanks!

**Priss-** Lol. You're questions will be answered in due course. Some of them might be answered by the time you read this. Have patience. Writing itself is simple enough, but finding the motivation for it can be a killer. Thanks.

**StarGazer-** I'll answer reviewers if I want to. That wasn't one of the things the has banned.

**Honeyduked-** LMAO. Bastard Snape is hot true enough. And yes. The red hair is a recessive gene from Lily.

**Jaleandralalok-** Missed you too babe! Thanks! huggs

**Opal-** You raise an interesting point. But for the sake of sense, Wormtail is not caught. They know that he's still alive and did some investigation (which I mentioned in this chappy) and they realized that Siri didn't do it. So thus Siri is free. Sorry for any confusion.

**Emerald-silver serpent-** hugs Thanks! I know what you mean. One of your hopes will come to be. Tehe.

**Essenity-** LMAO. And interaction you will get. Eventually. Possibly kinky, but as far as this story goes I make no promises.

**Reaka-** HUNGARIANS! Yeah…we'd probably freak out then be polite. Lol.

**Inumoon3-** Yeah, Sev was a perfect bastard in that chapter. Hopefully, the controversy will end soon enough. Thanks!

**Alliekatgal-** Sev is being a world class asshole….I'm enjoying making Remus a fatherish figure. Thanks!

**Angus Dei-** Amen to that! Siri/Harry needs to be the final pairing!

**Savage Amazon-** In Harry's situation, a birth certificate isn't one of his top priorities. I agree with you…it would be difficult to do so young and alone…and in a cupboard. Hope this chap explained some things.

**UK all the way-** Wow! That's one of the nicest reviews I've ever received for this fic! Thanks very much for the ideas and everything!


	7. Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will. Yay for me. Thus… I don't want a law suit. Or even a regular suit for that matter.

**Warnings:** _Slash. R_ (which is now M for some reason). _Sev/Harry. Mentions of abuse. M-Preg_. _Major _O_OCness. _Especially when it comes to Severus… _Nickname use._ (Like Remus is likely to be called Remie.)_ Responses to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter._ If any of those bother you don't read. It's that simple really.

**Authors Note:** Hola once again mis amigos! Okay then, this part will pick up more or less where chapter 5 ended, because the last chapter was all one huge flashback. I don't remember whether or not I mentioned it last time, but I plan to include smaller flashbacks about Severus and Harry's relationship. If I don't, don't sue me. A lot happens in this chapter, but it's pretty devoid of dialogue right up until the end. This is mainly a chapter for Harry and Severus to reconsider their feelings and figure out what they want to do.

Yay! Since I don't want to bore you, I'll stop now. Read and Review!

**oo00oo **

**Chapter 7 – Ron and Hermione**

Severus sat in his faded green recliner chair scowling. Here it was, the time of year he usually went back to Hogwarts to get his lesson plans in order, and no one had the good grace to leave him alone. If someone wasn't trying to get a rise out of him (namely Sirius Black), he was too preoccupied with his harsh words to Harry- Potter that was. There was no way he could force himself to regret anything said, even the part about having the child taken away. Severus knew that he wasn't a good man. He was dark, but not evil. Darkness had no place in the lives of two innocents. Darkness had a way of corrupting a person and changing their darkness to evil. And Severus wasn't ready to face destroying more innocence.

When he had first become involved with Harry, it was obvious that he wasn't the golden boy everyone (himself included) proclaimed him to be. He had seen the darkness, the dirty part of the war and it had tainted his spirit. But Harry was innocent of any real crime. He was brought into the war unwillingly and aged faster than any child should have to. The eyes he had looked into during that fateful detention were not the eyes of some 15 year old. They were three times that. Severus couldn't stop what happened that day. He doubted anyone could have.

Deep down, he knew that Harry's child was his. But he wouldn't accept it. He didn't want to. There was no way he was prepared to be a father. All he was equipped to do was spy. And spy he could do. He could do that well. That and be a total jackass.

Well no one cared anyway right? He was just the greasy potions master and no one but Harry _really_ knew he was the other father.

Thank Merlin for small miracles.

However, even admitting something as small as the fact that Andrew was his son brought up a whole new set of problems. He remembered the neglect of care he's suffered under his fathers' hands. He had no wish for his own son to have to live that way; to be unsure that his parents had ever cared for him.

Of course Severus cared about his son. Hell, he cared about Harry come to that. He'd been pretty damn sure that he was in love with him a few months before the break up; but that was before Harry had started to avoid him. Avoidance can have many causes, but with someone as beautiful as Harry, he was sure that the teen had found someone else to share his time with. And left him alone once more.

Still, he knew now that this wasn't the case. Harry must have been avoiding him because he didn't know how Severus would react to a pregnancy. Even knowing this though brought him straight back to the beginning. He'd rejected Harry and his son. He'd even gone so far as to threaten Harry.

That was food for thought. Why was it that he'd threatened Harry like that and completely rejected him and his son even though he knew his original conclusions were wrong? He wasn't completely sure. He knew it had to do with the fact that he himself felt threatened at the possibility of a child and what that could do to screw up his already too dangerous life. There was also the fact that he was a cynical asshole by nature.

It was with this thought that Severus realized that he'd made a major error in the way he'd handled this situation. The key points he'd made to himself were: 1.) I'm an asshole. 2.) I'm an insecure asshole. 3.) I still love Harry. 4.) Harry's child is my child.

When he summarized it, Severus knew that he needed to do something. He needed to find a way to get back his family before Harry started hating him- if he didn't already- and to stake some sort of claim on his son. He wanted to be there for him. He really did.

The only problem was he was still too scared to approach Harry about it in person. For Severus, that was saying something. He went face to face with Voldemort several times a week. Then again, Voldemort didn't need to like him, as Voldemort didn't like anyone but himself. This was going to be a challenge.

This was also…going to take a while.

**oo00oo**

Harry rocked back and forth gently, cradling Andrew in his arms and listening with a smile as his son giggled. Andrew truly was the light of his life. He didn't know what he'd do without him. As it was, he could hardly understand how he lived without his son before.

A gentle tapping sound was heard around the general area of the window. Harry stood up slowly and transferred Andrew to his other arm while he walked towards the window of his current rooms. Unlatching it and letting in some fresh air, a small brown owl hooted and entered the room as well.

Harry walked over to the corner of the room with the crib and set Andrew down so he could turn his attention to the strange owl. The owl hopped around on one leg, impatient for Harry to remove its burden. He did so as quickly as he could and wasn't surprised when the owl took off immediately.

Smiling in amusement, Harry opened the small envelope he'd taken from the owl. His heart lurched at the sight of the handwriting. That could belong to one person and one person only. Severus Snape. For a moment Harry contemplated not reading it, but his curiosity was too strong and he carefully unfolded the note and began to read.

**oo00oo**

_Harry,_

_I'm writing to let you know that I believe you when you say that your son is also my son. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for threatening to have him taken away. In addition to that I would also like to apologize to you for what I did to you. It wasn't right. I do want what is best for our son. That's really all that matters right now._

_Don't let anything happen to him Potter or I'll kill you myself._

_S.S._

**oo00oo **

Harry looked up from the letter, his hands shaking in rage. It was bad enough that Severus had threatened to have Andrew taken from him, but _now_ he was expressing concern that Harry would let something happen to him?

On the other hand, Severus did attempt to apologize. Though a far cry from a real apology. He'd probably never actually apologized to someone in his life let alone admit that he was wrong. Harry knew he'd have to respond to this letter somehow, but the only thing he could think to do to show just how much he _appreciated_ what Severus had said was to burn the damned thing, put the ashes in an envelope and have them attack the man when he tried to open it.

The plan sounded good to Harry. But first he needed to check on Andrew and see if he needed anything. Harry walked across the small room and peered into the crib that contained his son and smiled in amusement. Andrews' teddy bear was levitating. Harry quickly snatched the teddy bear out of the air and handed leaned it next to his son.

He knew that what he was about to do with the letter was juvenile and even a little mean, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. Placing the appropriate charms on the letter and scooping the whole lot into another envelope with Severus' name on it, Harry smiled with satisfaction and tied the envelope to Hedwig's leg and watched as she flew off, headed almost all the way across the castle to Severus' rooms.

Harry settled himself back down on the rocking chair. Yes the letter pissed him off and he even found it insulting, but he knew that wasn't the intent. Would he break down in time and go back to the man? Probably. Should he do it right away? God no.

'Do I hate him?' Harry wondered to himself. After all, just two months ago he'd have done anything for Severus to apologize and take him back. 'No. I can't hate him. I- I still love him. It hurts to even think that I might hate him,' Harry thought as he started rocking back and forth in the chair.

He wasn't completely sure what he was going to do…but he knew he'd have time to think it all over later. For right now, Ron and Hermione were due to visit him in half and hour. He needed to get ready to see them.

**oo00oo **

Exactly 36 minutes later, there was a polite knock on Harrys' door. He had just managed to change clothes, wash up a little, change his son's diaper and get Andrew to stop crying.

Harry ran over to the door and opened it, smiling happily at who he knew would be behind the door. As expected, Ron and Hermione stood there also grinning widely at their best friend.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and threw herself at Harry in a huge hug. "We've missed you so much! I've heard about what happened with your Aunt and Uncle and I'm sorry and-"

"'Mione. Give him some breathing room," Ron said pulling one hand out of his pockets and gently pulling Hermione off Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just… I'm so glad to see you and…well...," Hermione said trailing, unable to articulate what she wanted to say.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm glad you are Ron are here," Harry said returning Hermione's hug quickly before wrapping his arms around Ron in a similar fashion. Ron looked embarrassed, but it didn't seem as if he really minded. "Before we catch up on what's been going on with each other, I have a secret I need to let both of you in on," Harry added.

"Alright. Go ahead Harry," Ron said waving one hand in the air aimlessly. Harry ushered his friends more fully into the room and had them sit in the chairs he'd conjured before their arrival and closed his door. Harry then walked over into the corner of the room and scooped up his son. Ron and Hermione looked confused, but curious.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked cooing at the baby.

"My son Andrew," Harry said as he placed him in Hermione's arms. For a moment all Hermione could do was stare.

It looked for a moment like she didn't know what to say, and then all at once she exploded, "You went off and got pregnant without telling us!"

"Guys can do that?" Ron asked turning his head.

"Yes Ron. Men can have babies. You should know that by now!" Hermione yelled turning her attention back to Harry. "Now tell me. Who's the father?"

"I can't tell you that part 'Mione," Harry said gently so not to make her even more angry.

"Fine! Don't tell me! Keep it a secret like the fact that you were pregnant!" Hermione yelled.

Andrew started crying, clenching his little fists, his face turning beet red with the effort. Harry immediately reached over to Hermione and took his son from her and began to rock him. After a few minutes, he settled down and blinked sleepily at everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner. I…I didn't think I should tell anybody. I didn't want anyone to know at the time. I wasn't thinking rationally. I'm sorry. But I can't tell you who his father is. That is part of our current agreement. No one but myself and Andrew's father know exactly who they are," Harry said simply.

"Okay. I guess that's an acceptable excuse. Andrew's so sweet I can't stand to stay mad anymore," Hermione said gazing at Andrew with a smile.

"Man Harry… you had a baby?" Ron said still seeming shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay Ron?" Harry asked looking at his shell shocked friend with concern.

"Don't worry mate. It'll wear off soon enough. I just have to get used to the idea is all," Ron said giving his best friend a smile.

"Good. I was worried there for a moment," Hermione said not taking her eyes off Andrew and smiling brighter when he reached out for her hand.

Harry smiled. It was so good to have friends who would accept you no matter what.

**oo00oo **

**A/N:** What did you think? I hope it was a good enough chapter. I actually thought this one out a bit. However, I can't see too many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for me on this story or anything else I have up! Thanks a ton!

**REVIEW!**

**To the Reviewers (And this is the section you don't have to read but can if you want)**

**Thanks To:**

**Kurama lover girl**

**lonlyheart**

**Suzuki-Chan**

**SeriousSiriusFan**

**Elisandra1**

**HecateDeMort**

**Sarahamanda**

**Constance Nicholson**

**Wikidragon**

**Jen**

**Anaran Anwamane**

**XyBulmaXy**

**fudgebaby**

**Jennifer**

**Savage Amazon**

**Sevslover7**

**owlvennagreen**

**evilscorpian**

**angelXofXdeath**

**kayla**

**Reaka- **Hungarinas! Yay!

**Rikki K-** Hint hint you say? Hmm...I may have to switch P.O.V's to answer that.

**Miru Amai-** Yay! hugs Thanks! Birthing even under normal conditions is hard and can be fatal for both the baby and the mother. I'm glad you like it!

**Kitty Minky-** Lol. hugs Reesie Loves Andrew too!

**Sam-** I'm evil, but not evil enough to complicate the health of Harry's baby.

**inumoon3-** Lol. Yes, Siri and Remmie are together. The reason Harry waited so long was because he was scared.

**UK All The Way-** :D Pointy objects..

**Priss368-** You're probably right, but Harry doesn't know that.

**elkebaby-** If Snape does get Harry back, it won't be a cakewalk.

**Mizia-** That's so sweet! I'm glad someone thinks I'm doing alright! (P.S. Search for "Cannon in D" by Occasus also under Harry Potter. All of her work is beautiful and far surpasses mine.)

**Essenity-** LMAO. giggle snorts Wow. Me. Male. Well...okay. I'm not offended. No the word kinky wasn't mentioned. And no. I'm not sure there'll be kink in this...

**Opal-** Yes. You are correct. I didn't write it into the story because I thought it might gross some people out, but if you really want to know, feel free to email me about what he did with it. (reesecraven at yahoo dot com)

**Gerik Phan-** Lol. I can understand. Harry/Snape is a pairing that is hard to do well. If you make Snape loving and desperately sexy (unless you're like me and think he is anyway) then you lose his character. I'm glad you like it. And yes. Snape is an asshole.

**Complete Geek-** What happend to make him so cold? Well he's been cold like that for as long as Harry's known him. But that's an interesting idea. I'll probably explain that now too. So far as I know, Andrew means Corageous and Manly. Of course...Andrew is Harry's beloved. (David is the name that means beloved though.) Thanks!

**hahaha-evil-** BOO!

**EagleEyes-** Responses are meant for the individuals. You don't have to read them...

**LizhowHP**- I'm glad you don't think it's crap. But to be honest I planned nothing. I was hit with an idea one day, wrote it out...and well. Here it is. That's also why the chapters are so short...


End file.
